The present invention relates to a method of deterring animals from a specified area, and more particularly, is directed to a device that deters animals from an area under protection, by using light and sounds.
Wildlife can cause considerable damage as they enter and feed in fields, yards and gardens. Much of this feeding is done in the hours between dusk and dawn. Fences have been used to keep such animals at bay. However, fences used to exclude deer and other large animals must be extremely high and sturdy, or electrified. Thus, the cost and aesthetics obviate the use of fencing in many settings.
Various electronic devices that are activated by infra-red heat and motion sensors have been developed, but each of these deterrent devices has its limitations.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,009,192 and 5,458,093 utilize a spray of water to scare off animals, but such devices necessitate bringing water lines to the area needing protection. Further, water lines are subject to freeze damage in winter, which is a time when much animal damage occurs, and repeatedly spraying foliage with water invites disease problems in plants. A further limitation of such devices is that they will also wet people who might periodically enter the designated area for recreation or work.
Other devices have heat and motion sensors that activate audiotapes of dogs barking. Wild animals such as deer typically habituate to such sounds. Some of these prior devices require a conventional plug-in power source, so are further hampered in their convenience to the user by the need to bring electricity to the device.
Thus, there is no need for a device that is convenient to install and is effective at deterring animals from designated areas. Furthermore, there is a requirement that the device cause no harm to the animals or the environment, and no harm or inconvenience to humans who might enter the protected area. In all these regards, the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.